Des Premiers Dragons
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Des commencements du monde à partir d'un autre en ruine, et des débuts des douzes premiers dragons. OS, crossover PoR/RD/Fates.


**Des Premiers Dragons**

* * *

« Une fois encore, la fureur de la guerre a embrasé le continent. Ravagé par les tueries incessantes, le monde est au bord de l'anéantissement. Je vous en prie, Déesse, l'heure est venue pour vous de vous réveiller et de mettre un terme à cette folie qui nous consume ! »

Le timbre grave de la supplique résonna longtemps dans les couloirs infinis de la tour avant de trouver l'écho d'une réponse. Des murs de jade et d'obsidienne sembla jaillir une vive lumière, courant dans la pierre comme du sang dans une artère trop longtemps comprimée, redonnant vie à une tour aussi morte que l'était la croyance qui l'habitait autrefois. Autour de la quinzaine de silhouettes se découpant dans la pale obscurité, le sol se mut soudain, transformant la pièce en une si semblable et pourtant si différente, convertissant ce qui n'était qu'un mur en une porte titanesque qui se fendit d'un éclat sans attendre. D'une même crainte, tous reculèrent d'un pas alors que les pans s'ouvraient dans un silence si parfait qu'il en était assourdissant. Et de cette pièce nouvelle arriva une femme, une femme si belle qu'aucun art, que ce soit peinture ou sculpture, musique ou écriture, ne pouvait lui rendre hommage.

Tout son être était de parfaites proportions; son visage d'une pureté angélique, sa peau de crème, ses cheveux d'un feu doux et réconfortant tombant sur ses épaules au sortir de deux chignons d'une impossible sophistication; son pas était d'harmonie, ses gestes de grâce, et quand elle parla, sa voix fut de cristal : « Je vous reconnais », dit-elle au premier homme, « même si votre souvenir m'est confus. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas celui qui chantait pour moi, Lehran de la tribu des Hérons, qui me vient réveiller ? De quelle tâche absolue est-il donc incombé, pour devoir reléguer mon réveil à un autre ? » Ainsi parla-t-elle, et le premier homme ne put que baisser la tête dans un regret blessé.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, Déesse. Je suis Kurthnaga, roi de Goldoa et de la tribu des Dragons, et si Lehran n'est point ici en ce jour, c'est que la guerre l'a emporté vers le lieu d'où l'on ne peut retourner. » Le roi s'agenouilla, imité par sa troupe, devant la déesse qu'il avait une fois défiée. Les siècles avaient passés depuis; un des derniers survivants des héros qui avaient un jour sauvé une fois Tellius, l'âge lui avait volé cheveux et vigueur, le laissant chauve comme l'avait été son père, son visage buriné de profondes rides témoignant d'une vie trop longue qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir laisser s'échapper. Mais son monde avait une dernière fois besoin de lui et de ses quelques forces, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester sourd à son appel.

Un instant, la déesse défaillit, laissant apparaitre derrière son masque de marbre et de perfection la fragilité d'un être qui vient d'être touché au cœur par une nouvelle des plus horribles. La seconde d'après cependant, une intense résolution se lisait dans ses yeux d'ambre. « Je sens le chaos qui envahit mes créations. Une étrange folie semble ronger mon monde. Quel mal serait donc assez fort pour causer pareils dommages ? »

Kurthnaga hocha la tête, heureux que la déesse ne se laisse pas aller à son malheur, avant de se lancer dans ses explications : « Cela a commencé il y a quelques années. Des Laguz sont devenus soudainement fous sans la moindre explication apparente, et ce mal a fini par toucher de plus en plus de nos représentants; la guerre a éclaté, les Beorcs mus par la peur des bêtes sauvages que nous sommes en train de devenir. Les Dragons ont eux aussi finis par être emportés, et mes enfants ici présents et moi sommes nos derniers représentants sains. Tellius n'est plus que ruines et flammes. Votre tour, cette tour… Est la dernière silhouette debout de tout Sienne. »

Un autre individu s'avança alors aux côtés du roi Dragon; d'émeraude étaient ses cheveux encore fournis, de cuivre sa peau ridée et de saphir ses yeux profonds. Un long sabre pendait à sa ceinture qui maintenait un manteau mauve rongé par le temps. « Ashunera, Déesse de Tellius » commença-t-il, « Je me nomme Stefan. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il y a longtemps. »

« Oui, je me souviens de vous » répondit la divinité. « Vous aviez rencontré Yune. Vous êtes un Marqué, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez mal vus de par votre condition; mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie, si tant de temps s'est écoulé ? »

« J'ai vécu isolé la plupart de ma vie, ma Déesse, loin de quiconque qui voudrait attenter à ma vie, et la bénédiction dont vous m'aviez pourvu il y a mille ans a renforcé mon corps de sang-mêlé. J'ai fondé une cité rassemblant les gens de ma condition, et nous sommes les derniers représentants des Beorcs. Les autres se sont fait écraser sous la sauvagerie des Laguz. Mon peuple m'attend dans les ruines de votre ville. Je vous en implore, Ashunera; sauvez-les. »

« Il dit vrai », acquiesça un troisième vieillard en s'avançant à son tour. Son armure était usée et sa barbe ternie, mais son regard était encore ferme et féroce devant la mort qui les attendait tous. « Je suis Renning, que votre bénédiction a lui aussi gardé en vie. Et voici Volke l'assassin et Nolan le guerrier, si vos souvenirs de notre troupe ne vous ont pas échappés. Nous venons de Crimea, Daein et Hatari; et partout, la même désolation. » Des ombres sortirent deux silhouettes, l'une grande et solidement bâtie, l'autre non moins haute mais fine et agile. Leurs têtes hochèrent le même accord aux paroles du Paladin.

 _Ainsi donc, l'évolution que j'espérais entre les races a conduit à leur perte,_ songea la divinité à peine éveillée. La déesse de l'aube, Ashunera, était d'une puissance incommensurable; cependant le temps pressait, et elle était encore affaiblie par son long sommeil. Elle ne pouvait sauver ce qui avait déjà été brisé, mais elle pouvait permettre aux survivants de renaitre des cendres de ce monde en détruisant la menace qui l'habitait. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait plus de forces, et un tel besoin n'allait pas sans sacrifice, un sacrifice qu'elle ne pouvait que demander à ceux qui avaient un jour eu besoin de son pouvoir. « Kurthnaga, fils de Deghinsea et roi des Dragons; Renning, du sang des rois de Crimea; Nolan, sage marchand du Nord; Stefan, sang rugissant du désert; et Volke, feu follet de tous inconnu. Vous avez pour espoir et volonté de sauver vos races et vos peuples. Êtes-vous prêts pour cela à donner de vos vies ? »

« Vous êtes l'ordre et le chaos de toute chose, notre mère à tous. Sauvez mes enfants et mon sang, voilà tout ce que je puis vous demander » répondit Kurthnaga en s'agenouillant. Stefan l'imita sans attendre, baissant la tête en signe de respect « Mon arrière-petite-fille, Sacae, mènera les Marqués. » Moins agilement, Renning posa lui aussi un genou à terre « Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux protéger Tellius, alors je le ferai. » A son tour, Nolan se présenta à la déesse : « Longtemps ai-je pensé que ma longévité vaudrait un jour quelque chose. Ce pouvoir est le votre, ma Déesse. » Et enfin, l'assassin si discret, bien que restant debout, prononça un « oui » clair et sans équivoque.

« Vos sacrifices ne seront pas oubliés », sourit tristement la déesse. S'avançant vers Volke, elle posa la main sur sa joue dans le tendre geste d'une mère rassurant son enfant; et l'assassin ferma ses yeux fatigués, un souffle blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que son corps disparaissait dans une poussière dorée; et ne resta de lui qu'une pierre noire, parfaitement lisse, dans la main de la divinité. Nolan fut le suivant, laissant une pierre d'ambre; de Renning vint un saphir, et de Stefan une émeraude. Quand vint le tour du roi Dragon, un jeune Laguz vint l'enserrer de ses bras avant qu'Ashunera ne le touche. « Ne partez pas, mon oncle. Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous guider. Vous nous avez menés si loin ! » Kurthnaga sourit en déliant les bras de son neveu. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Anankos. Tu ressembles tant à ton grand-père, tu ne pourras qu'avoir sa sagesse. Voici venu votre tour, mes enfants. Soyez justes et bons, et faites prospérer notre terre. » Et sur ces mots, il laissa sa place à un rubis d'un rouge pur.

Tandis qu'un Laguz à peine plus âgé venait relever son cousin éploré, Ashunera fit danser les gemmes autour d'elle, les irradiant de sa brillante aura. L'éclat fut tel que tous durent détourner les yeux alors que des traits de lumières des cinq couleurs fusaient en tous sens, imbibant les pierres de leur pouvoir, faisant d'elles les symboles qui allaient déterminer le devenir du monde pour les siècles à venir. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent au front de la divinité avant qu'elle n'en eut fini. Ce fut exténuée qu'elle mit fin au sortilège.

« Qui de vous est l'aîné des fils et filles de Kurthnaga ? » demanda Ashunera en faisant léviter les cinq gemmes autour de son bras fatigué. Une femme à l'apparence jeune et de bonne santé s'avança; de peau blanche et des mêmes cheveux que ceux de sa lignée, dignes étaient ses courbes et déterminés ses traits. La tristesse de la perte de son père était effacée par son sens du devoir que l'on sentait pointu et aiguisé. « Je me nomme Naga, Déesse, et je suis prête à vous servir. »

« Naga, fille de Kurthnaga. Je te confie ces cinq joyaux, scellés de mon pouvoir. Aussi longtemps qu'ils resteront intacts, nulle dégénérescence n'affectera ton peuple. » Elle lui tendit les joyaux, que la femme reçu aussi délicatement que s'il s'agissait de la prunelle de ses yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers tous les autres, et, les comptant rapidement, s'exprima pour la dernière fois de sa longue existence.

« Vous, les derniers Laguz, vous les Dragons qui avez résisté à la corruption. La tâche vous incombe désormais de mener les survivants de vos peuples vers la paix qu'ils méritent. Je vais anéantir Tellius, et le monde entier sera détruit, à l'exception de Sienne et de cette tour qui abritent ceux qui repeupleront la Terre. Vous serez leur guide, des guides qu'ils verront comme leurs nouveaux Dieux; vous serez les Douze Dragons, désormais Premiers de votre race. Chacun de vous mènera une partie des Marqués dans une direction, et vous fonderez des peuples que vous ferez prospérer. Je vous confie mon pouvoir, je vous confie mes créations. Je vous bénis, Pères et Mères de ce monde ! »

Et une vive lumière éclata soudain, les aveuglant tous et une riche chaleur les emporta; et sans un souffle, sans un avertissement, tout bruit dehors cessa soudain. Quand les Premiers Dragons sortirent de la pièce où la déesse avait disparue, il ne restait que les ruines de Sienne bondés d'hommes les attendant, et au-delà, des plaines à perte de vue. Ils surent alors qu'Ashunera, la Déesse de l'Aube, avait donné sa vie pour leur permettre de tout recommencer.

Il y avait là qui partirent à l'Ouest, les fils et filles de Kurthnaga, ceux qui seraient connus sous les noms de Naga la Première, et ses petits frères, les jumeaux Medeus le Sombre et Grima le Terrible ; d'Ena la belle-sœur du roi, qui partirent au Sud, étaient Anankos le Sage, sa sœur Amaterasu l'Albe, et son frère Fafnir l'Ombre; au Nord allèrent Moro l'Astral, Candela de la Flamme, et Blanche de la Glace; et à l'Est s'en partirent Regal le Sage de l'Iris, Aurore du Vent, et Monzcarro l'Oubliée.

Des pays qu'ils bâtirent, furent…

* * *

\- Kana ! Il est minuit passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

La gamine prise en faute se hâta de refermer son livre et de filer de son bureau à son lit devant la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans même prendre la peine d'éteindre la bougie qui l'éclairait durant sa lecture. S'enfilant le plus possible sous la couette, ne laissant que ses grands yeux bleus en dépasser, elle jeta un regard implorant à sa mère qui lâcha un profond soupir avant d'entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein ? la taquina-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Tu sais pourtant que ton père rentre demain. Tu devrais faire en sorte d'être en forme pour l'accueillir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais… Maman…

\- Mais quoi, ma chérie ? sourit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Je voulais lui montrer comme j'avais appris des choses pendant qu'il n'était pas là… bougonna l'enfant.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas plutôt que tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter, comme à chaque fois que tu commences un livre ? Lequel est-ce, cette fois ? L'épopée du Héros de l'Aube ?

\- Pfff, je l'ai fini depuis longtemps ! C'est sa suite, la création du nouveau monde et des douze dragons !

\- Ah, lui. Je l'ai lu aussi, il y a quelques années.

\- Oh ! Alors tu as vu comment Ashunera…

La petite fille fut interrompue par la main de sa mère plaquée soudainement sur sa bouche.

\- Non non non, hors de question de gagner du temps comme ça ! rit sa mère. Nous en parlerons demain. Pour le moment, il faut dormir, ma puce.

\- Hmmm…

\- Pas de contestation ! Je ne veux pas d'une petite dragonne bougonne demain matin !

Kana rigola à son tour dans la main de sa mère, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front avant d'aller éteindre la bougie d'un pincement de doigts.

\- C'est grâce à Candela que vous ne brûlez pas ? Parce que c'était le dragon de votre tribu ? Parce que…

\- Kana…

La petite fille se recoucha sans un mot, arrachant un nouveau soupir amusé à Rinkah qui, pour plus de précaution, emporta la chandelle éteinte avec elle, laissant sa fille partir pour un sommeil empli de rêves de légendes, d'épopées et de contes d'antan.

* * *

 **L'Histoire des Fire Emblem a toujours tourné, au moins en partie, autour des Dragons. On en trouve la présence ou la trace dans tous les opus, mais ceux de Tellius se démarquent par leur manière de se transformer. Pas de Manateke pour cette saga... Simple hasard?**

 **Comment en dire autant en notant que le nombre des Premiers Dragons de _Fates_ est le même que celui des _Genealogy of the Holy War_? Qu'Awakening se passe sans contestation dans le futur de l'Akaneia des premiers jeux, et de _Gaiden_? _Awakening_ encore, qui fait ouvertement référence à Tellius via des références aux Laguz dans les soutiens de Palne et Nowi, et à Ike avec son descendant Priam? Sans compter que Nohr, Hoshido et Ylisse apparaissent liés dans l'épisode "Détour Ylissien"... Et la ressemblance entre Anankos de Valla et Nasir de Tellius est, une fois qu'on y fait attention, troublante.**

 **Il semble alors logique que les Laguz soient les ancêtres des Manateke. Voilà en tout cas l'idée que cette théorie de liens m'a donné. J'espère qu'elle aura su vous plaire ou vous divertir; si c'est le cas, peut-être écrirai-je d'autres chapitres en lien avec les différents dragons. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!**

 **Strider.**

* * *

 **Kurthnaga, Stefan, Nolan, Renning, Volke, Ena, Naga, Medeus et Grima viennent des sagas d'Akaneia/Ylisse.**

 **Sacae est la patrie d'enfance de Lyndis de _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anankos, Moro, Rinkah, Kana et le Sage de l'Iris dont j'ai inventé le prénom viennent de _Fates_.**

 **Amaterasu est la déesse du soleil dans la mythologie japonaise, pays d'Hoshido.**

 **Fafnir est un dragon de la mythologie nordique, contrée de Nohr.**

 **Candela et Blanche font référence aux chefs d'équipe de _Pokemon Go_.**

 **Aurore était un vent en Grèce antique.**

 **Quant à Monzcarro, il fallait un douzième dragon, alors voilà une référence à _Servir Froid_ de Jor Abercrombie.**

 ** _Fire Emblem_ , _Nintendo_ et co ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction est à but non lucratif.**


End file.
